The Little Tornado
The Little Tornado is an episode of the Little Lulu Show. It comes after The Popcorn Thief and precedes She Flies Through The Air. It is the first episode to feature the West Side Gang. In this episode, the gang's leaders strike the clubhouse of the Fellers. Plot At the start of the episode, Lulu Moppet and her best friend Annie Inch are walking down the street, enjoying the breeze. It suddenly stops, and they fly into a bush due to their weight. Suddenly, they hear a noise coming from the Fellers's clubhouse, and assume that Tubby Tompkins and his gang are tearing down their base to move. The Fellers are actually hiding outside, however, and the leaders of the West Side Gang, Butch, Mickey, and Spike, have broke their way in and are destroying the clubhouse. The West Side Gang's leaders leave with their loot, and Tubby threatens to flatten them. Lulu tells him to go get them, but Tubby refuses due to their size. Lulu decides that she and Annie will have to join the Fellers so they ask to join them, only to get kicked out. Annie then wishes to be as strong as an elephant so she can wreck "more than their clubhouse" as Lulu drags her along. Lulu then mentions that she saw a muscle when holding her left arm, and shows Annie the muscle. They enter a gym, where they begin fooling with the equipment. Tubby and his gang drop by and listen, believing that Lulu had gotten superhuman strength, but the kids are forced to ditch the gym when a man walks in to do his workout. En route back to their home, Lulu and Annie run afoul of a tornado that uproots a tree as it moves along. Tubby then decides to lift another to prove to his strength to be superior to that of any girl, but cannot, which leads Tubby to admit Lulu and Annie into his club. The five return to the damaged clubhouse. There, Lulu notes that it is bare on the inside, but that is because it is raided. Tubby then promises to fill up the clubhouse once his gang raids that of the West Side Gang. Lulu and Annie then leave as their friends talk about enlisting them in the Boxing Circuit, but the tornado returns, uprooting the clubhouse itself. Annie manages to escape, but Lulu, Tubby, Willie Stimson, Iggy Inch, and the clubhouse are tossed into the air. Lulu escapes the tornado en route to the West Side Gang's clubhouse, where Butch promises that he and his gang will "really fix Tubby and his fraidy cats." The Fellers and their clubhouse smash into the West Side Gang's clubhouse. Butch and his friends decide to leave the wreckage of their clubhouse after Lulu opens the damaged door. Capping off the episode, Tubby tells Lulu that she did need to defeat the West Side Gang, but did not have to throw the Fellers in their direction, and Lulu promises that she will "never use her great strength again." Characters *Lulu Moppet *Annie Inch *The Fellers **Tubby Tompkins **Iggy Inch **Willie Stimson *The West Side Gang (debut) **Butch (debut) **Mickey (debut) **Spike (debut) *Unnamed man working out at the gym Trivia *This episode's plot is similar to that of Little Sew and Sews. Category:Little Lulu Show Category:The Little Lulu Show